


All About Love

by asahdako



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahdako/pseuds/asahdako
Summary: Three stories of love, courage, trust and taking a risk to tell us how love touches us in countless ways.





	All About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is asahdako. It's my first story here in Ao3 so I hope you enjoy it.

A sullen night passed by the city of Guangdong. Two females kids at age ten were looking at the stars that painted the sky of mixed blues and purples, all while they shared laughters because of the constellations.

"Look, Sojin-ah." Little Sally pointed. "That one looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?"

Soyee nodded and saw another, her long arms extending towards the sky as her finger pointed. "Look. The other one looks like two lions quarreling for a scrap of meat!"

Sally looked to the side as her best friend laughed. She couldn't help but smile. But all of that had to be disrupted with two calls from their mothers. The two children had to get up and bid their farewells.

"See you tomorrow?" Soyee asked.

"Of course." Sally said as she hugged her.

Soyee smiled and hugged her back. They broke and waved as they return to their homes.

+++

Soyee ran out quickly after she eats her breakfast. Her legs may be long but she was clumsily sprinting through the curvy streets of their neighborhood. 

She had to run. Someone had been waiting for her for too long.

"You're late?" Sally pouted, crossing her arms.

"Sorry. I woke up late." Soyee panted and offered her a paperbag. "A treat from me. Your favorite."

Sally smiled and accepted it. She held Soyee's hand as they walked together. "Let's go."

Soyee nodded and followed the Chinese woman.

Five years passed too quickly for the two yet their relationship stayed strong. From school to house and vice-versa, they were like butter and bread. Others found it adorable and normal as best friends but the cocky ones thought it was farther than friendship.

That was what Soyee thought. But she could never gamble her feelings for Sally.

“Text me when you finish rehearsals.” Soyee said as they stopped by Sally’s classroom. “We’ll eat some dim sum then go home together.”

Sally nodded, adding a kiss on Soyee’s cheek before she went inside. Soyee was at stale but her feet had dragged her to her own classroom.

+++

The day went quickly and Sally and Soyee went out together again. They ate dim sum and walked together hand in hand. They had talks on how their day went until they got to Sally’s house. Sally’s mother waited outside the gate and the two greeted them.

“Good evening, children.” She smiled. “Thank you so much for keeping Xiening company, Sojin-ah.”

“Of course, auntie.” Soyee bowed. “Have a good night.”

Soyee waved goodbye to Sally then left. The mother and child got in as Sally gasped to see her father.

“Xiening.” Her father greeted.

“Papa.” Sally went to hug him. “When did you arrive from Korea?”

“Just now.” Her father answered. “I will return tomorrow…but we need to talk.”

“W-Why?” Sally stuttered.

“It’s a family matter.” He said then began.

Sally listened and answered when needed. Physically, she was calm and subservient to her parents but internally, it left pain in which she’ll never forget, a pain in which it’ll change her life forever.

+++

Soyee waited early in the morning for Sally. She was up and sitting by the sidewalk at 6 am, hoping to make up for yesterday.

A vehicle passed by and Soyee got up, only to have a shocked look on her face as Sally was in the back seat, sulking as she looked. The moment their eyes met, Sally yelled. “Stop the car!”

It halted. Sally got down and Soyee was at stale once again. Sally couldn’t face her but she didn’t have a choice.

“What’s going on, Xiening? What’s with the get-up?” Soyee asked, dazed.

“Sojin, I…” Sally holds her hands as she looked down. “…I’m leaving to Korea.”

“Family vacation?” Soyee asked and got a shake of Sally’s head. “Forever?”

Sally lost hold as she nodded lightly. Soyee was calm but her inner voices were angry, screaming, and weeping for an unexpected confession. She was disappointed, all the while her inner voice asked too many questions.

“I’m so sorry. A prestigious school in Seoul has given me a scholarship plus Papa works there. My family decided that we move…and that-“

“-you’ll never come back?” Soyee interrupted.

“Sojin-ah…”

“I…I see…” Soyee could only nod. “I don’t want to refute. Your parents agreed that it's for your own good and I’ll support you. If it’s for your future, then I’ll be cheering on.”

Sally hugged her one last time. She cared less of the honk and her father yelling at her to go. Soyee was her best friend throughout the years. An unsettled goodbye would hurt Soyee even more.

Sally’s apologies were endless and Soyee repeated her answers of ‘okay’. Soyee lets her go as she tells her to not let her parents wait.

“But what about you?” Sally asked, still sniffling.

“I’ll be okay. Now go.” Soyes said.

Sally cups her cheek and pecks her lips. She ran back in the car and looked back as the vehicle drove away.

Watching Sally off made Soyee's heart heavy. It was an unexpected goodbye. She handled it well and respected Sally’s wishes.

But she also knew that moving on would become the hardest obstacle she’ll ever face.

+++

Sally blinked a couple of times and alas, it had become the usual day of another phase of life.

It has been three years since she left her life and Soyee in Guangdong. Now, it was the start of senior high school in Seoul. Doing the morning routines and walking in the pavements towards her university, it was a sentimental thing of her about her life without her best friend.

Nonetheless, she got to her class. And a hit by her head greeted her morning.

“If it isn’t the Chinese?” A classmate spoke.

Sally sighed and paid no heed as they mocked her. She had gotten used to it. Three years had become her best teacher in courage to face this new phase of life.

But like any person, she has her limits.

+++

Sally huffed as she winced of a gash on her arm. Not only that, she had tears on her eyes as she looked at her messy and torn wallet.

She had fallen victim of a group of 'friends'. They may have welcomed her in their group but they showed their true colors after some time. They were the ones who would throw her paper, mocked her of her illiteracy in speaking Korean, and abused her by taking her money.

This was the most intense one she encountered. They had gotten too far as Sally huffed of her gash as she clenched onto her broken wallet, containing only a bus fare card.

"S-Sojin-ah..." Sally sniffled. 

In times like these, Soyee was the brave one. She had the badass heart and harmed bullies and defend the weak. She cared for Sally and protected her whatever the cost. Sally was always thankful for Soyee because of her care, almost admiring her more than a friend.

But it was different when she left and that Sojin was gone from her side. She had become a victim and had no one to lean onto. Sally could only cry. 

If only Soyee was still by her side.

+++

The times at home didn't help Sally either. Her parents were arguing. Her father felt guilty of dragging her to their new life as her mother raged, especially when she saw Sally all bruised and weak everytime she went home from school.

In her room, Sally was healed and was lying on her bed. She would check her phone, calling Soyee to no luck and checking their photos, from when they were kids until middle school.

"I miss you..." Sally sniffled. "I want to go home. I want to see you again..."

She turns the device off and slept her tears out.

+++

It was another beaten bully for the record. He left crying childishly as the defender huffed and cleaned her fist off. She retrieved a book and gave it to the victim. 

"Soyee-ssi...how could I ever thank you?"

"By going home safe." Soyee said and pointed her to leave.

The victim nodded and ran off. Soyee sighed and walked home, her father waiting for him with the look of disappointment.

"Another fight?" He hissed and mended Soyee's wound by the cheek. "You should avert yourself from fighting, Sojin. Your late mother will haunt us and we'd get a scolding."

"Mom knows I do it to defend the weak." Soyee huffed. "You also know, Dad."

"But I cannot let my daughter be at harm." He said. "Just refrain from it...and do get yourself hurt again."

Soyee obeyed and went to her room. She slumped on her bed, rolling over to look at a frame of a beautiful girl.

"I miss you, Xiening." Sojin sighed. "Why did you have to go?"

She got the frame and caressed the photo. She ended up hugging it on her sleep, hoping that one day, Sally will return.

+++

Sally's wish had been fulfilled and they returned back to Guangdong. A part of her was happy, that she was away from the problems and that she'll see Soyee again.

But the displeasing part? She had lost her self-esteem. And letting herself be shown of that expression towards Soyee would be a bothersome.

Now here she was in the park of their neghborhood, sitting on the swing. She swings lightly as thoughts flooded in her mind.

Sally may have started as a best friend to Soyee but she had fell in love with her since the beginning of their friendship. Soyee was kind and protective. With Soyee, Sally felt whole. She also felt calm since Soyee didn't seemed to mind of her flaws. She felt that the feelings were mutual, that Soyee felt the same, after all her efforts to defend her from anything bad.

But being broken, she could never face Soyee. Soyee was the victim of her leave. She left her for three years and it would be uncertain that Soyee will accept her, let alone would still have feelings for her. If Soyee would to see her, the burden would be twice as much.

"I reckoned that you were here." 

Sally gasped and finally saw Soyee. She had grown taller and had more weight. She even noticed her messy uniform. Sally stood up lightly as Soyee walked closed until they were face to face.

"I got the news from Dad that you and returned." Soyee spoke.

Sally saw her look. The set of events came and went. The next thing Sally knew, she was in Soyee's arms. It made her heart thump.

"I missed you." 

Sally missed her twice as much and wanted to hug her for as long as she wanted. Instead, she pushed her away again and looked away.

"What happened when you left? I'm worried, Xiening." Soyee spoke as she draws closer. "Please tell me-"

She saw a bruise underneath Sally's cardigan. She wanted to lift the sleeves but Sally had pulled herself away.

"Xiening..."

"Sojin, I'm sorry..." Sally looked sadly at her. "I have to go."

"I waited so long for you, Xiening." Soyee spoke before, making Sally freeze. "Now I'm worried. As your best friend, I have to know."

"I'm fine, Sojin-ah." Sally faces her. "I just need some time alone."

Sally went off and Soyee was left, dazed. 

+++

It was a visit in the Liu residence. Soyee's father and Sally's parents have met and had smiles, the pact of friendship present. The two fathers were having a nice talk as Sally's mom approached the lonely visitor.

"Xiening is in her room. Why don't you come and see her there?" Sally's mother spoke.

"Is it okay, auntie? She could still be sleeping." 

"Aigoo, how could I not be okay with it?" She pinches Soyee's cheek. "My Xiening missed you. She would love to have your company. Now go."

Soyee nodded and went upstairs, stopping by a mahogany door. She knocked and waited until she was greeted by a dazed Sally. Soyee smiled and fixed her hair.

"I knew it."

"Sojin-ah-*yawn*..." Sally reacted.

"Dad and I visited. Your Mama said that I should stop by to see you." Soyee said.

Sally could only nod and they went inside. Soyee closed the door behind herself and they sat on the couch. With the incident from yesterday, Soyee couldn't express the usual cuddle from when they were kids. She thought Sally wanted space.

And Sally did. She was thankful for it but of course, who was she not to miss her best friend? So she got Soyee's hand and held onto it as if it was the most precious thing on Earth. Soyee never hesitated to hold back.

"Mind telling me about that bruise, at least?" Soyee asked.

Sally may have denied during their first meeting. But now that she has returned, it was about time she and Soyee talked about everything.

"First things first..." Sally looked at her. "...it's been a while since you call me that."

"Call you what?" Soyee wondered.

"Xiening." Sally clarified. "My parents weren't around due to work so they couldn't call me that. I had my friends for most company and they would call me Sally."

"That fact cannot be hidden, Xiening. It's your name. It's who you are." Soyee said. "What got you to think that?"

"Everything...everything since the day my family and I left for Korea." Sally sighed. "I thought that if I had to start living in another country, I had to fit in. I met friends, adapted the lifestyle, and imitated them because I feared if I didn't..." Sally started to cry. "...I would become a nobody."

Sally broke out of a crying fleet and Soyee eased her by wiping her tears and cupping her face.

"Don't you worry now. You're back home and I'm here by your side again. You can tell me anything and you'll be protected, just like before." Soyee spoke, almost crying for what her best friend had to face.

"How can I?" Sally pulled herself away. "The mess I had back in Korea tolled me, Sojin. I try to stay positive. I try to act normally and be overjoyed that I'm back but..."

"Xiening-"

"...I can't. I'm scared. I didn't know how to fix my life back there. And when I returned, I'm afraid of what you'll think me as you see me like this..." 

Soyee hugged her. Sally may struggle onto her hug but Soyee didn't give in to her hits. She wanted her to know that just like before, she would never take a damaged Sally for granted. 

She admits that Sally's leave tolled her but she didn't give up and waited for her. Her return was an answered prayer but Sally pushed her away. Soyee didn't mind, thinking that Sally wanted some space but she could never stop caring for the one she loved.

"I don't care of what happened to you, Xiening. I'll always be here for you." Soyee huffed. "Just tell me and I'll listen." 

"Sojin-ah..."

"My view towards you will never change. I care a lot for you." Soyee finally confessed. "I...I love you, Xiening."

Sally couldn't believe that confession. Soyee huffed and she wasn't flustered. It was the truth and she waited to say those words at the right time.

Soyee would've expected a reject but Sally hugged her again. Soyee hugged back.

"Me too..." Sally mumbled. "I missed you so much, Sojin. I wanted to tell you everything but I was just scared."

"You can tell me now, and tomorrow, and over and over again. I'm always here to listen." Soyee said as she held Sally's hands tenderly.

Sally smiled and ended up caressing Soyee's cheek. The tall woman smiled and felt her hand. Sally closed their gaps and they kissed.

With that marked the beginning of their leveled relationship. For Sally, she didn't put up a grudge on her life back at Korea anymore.

Because of it, her best friend was finally her own.


End file.
